Le soir où nous nous sommes rencontrés
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Le soir où nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu as illuminé ma vie.


Disclaimer : Lady Oscar est l'oeuvre de Riyoko Ikeda.

Résumé : Le soir où nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu as illuminé ma vie.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°43 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Les conditions étaient : cent mots minimum, le titre de l'écrit doit être "Le soir où nous nous sommes rencontrés".

**Le soir où nous nous sommes rencontrés**

Le soir où nous nous sommes rencontrés, nous étions le 30 janvier 1774.

Le soir où nous nous sommes rencontrés, nous étions au bal masqué de l'opéra à Paris. J'étais là, grimée, où je m'enivrais des musiques, des danses, de la légèreté ambiante, tentant d'en accumuler le plus possible en moi, dans ma tête, dans mes souvenirs, dans mon âme, pour mieux affronter l'ennui mortel du palais de Versailles et de son étiquette. Je n'étais pas encore reine alors. J'ignorais que moins de six mois plus tard, j'allais ceindre la couronne aux côtés de mon époux. Le soir où nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'avais 19 ans depuis un peu plus de deux mois. J'étais jeune, j'étais belle, j'étais aimée de tous, j'étais la femme la plus adulée de France, j'avais le monde à mes pieds, l'avenir devant moi et pourtant, je me sentais terriblement seule.

Le soir où nous nous sommes rencontrés, je dansais et tu étais là, adossé à un mur et je me suis sentie frappée par la foudre, paralysée. Tu m'es apparu telle une vision divine. J'ai senti mon cœur battre à se rompre, mes joues s'empourprer. Tout cela, juste en voyant ton visage. Le soir où nous nous sommes rencontrés, quand tu m'as démasquée sur ce balcon, sous les étoiles scintillantes, j'ai vu en toi l'émoi que tu m'avais causé. J'ai vu en toi peut-être un autre moi. Les grecs ont une légende à propos des gens qui s'aiment, des âmes sœurs comme les décrivent les poètes. Jadis, ils étaient une seule et même personne, les hommes étaient dotés de quatre bras, quatre jambes, une tête à deux faces. Et craignant leur pouvoir, Zeus les a séparés d'un coup d'éclair. Depuis lors, les hommes cherchent leur moitié manquante. Le futur m'aura prouvé raison, car tu es ma moitié, mon double. Et peut-être qu'à l'époque déjà, sans connaître alors cette légende, inconsciemment je t'ai reconnu. Tu m'es apparu comme une évidence, une évidence que j'aurais du mal à nommer par la suite, mais qui se révélera cristalline lors de ton départ pour ton pays d'origine.

Le soir où nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu as eu cet envol du cœur sans même connaître mon nom ou mon titre. Cet envol était sincère, sans aucune vicissitude des aventuriers n'ayant pour amant que l'argent. Et quand la vérité a été révélée, tu as quand même su préserver cette pureté. Le soir où nous nous sommes rencontrés, nous n'avions alors aucune idée de cet amour fou, de cet amour aussi guérisseur que destructeur qui allait nous unir pour le reste de notre vie.

Le soir où nous nous sommes rencontrés, nous n'avions alors aucune idée de ce que le futur nous réservait.

Mon tendre amour, nous sommes aujourd'hui le 30 janvier 1793.

La monarchie a été abolie.

Le peuple qui m'aimait jadis me traite désormais de putain.

Mon mari a été assassiné par cette guillotine au nom de la liberté et de la république, des mots qui grisent bien plus les foules que le plus puissant des alcools.

J'ai l'air bien plus vieille que mes 37 ans : mes cheveux ont blanchi, mes traits tombent, j'ai l'air fatigué.

Du palais de Versailles, je suis passée à cette chambre dans la tour du Temple, où je suis étroitement surveillée, comme l'otage que je suis officieusement.

Je suis bien heureuse que mon époux, paix à son âme, t'ait ordonné de partir lors de cette horrible nuit de Varennes. Il t'a sauvé la vie et cela est l'un des rares réconforts dans cette vie misérable qui est désormais la mienne. Je survis plus que je ne vis et je sens bien que je ne vivrai plus bien longtemps.

J'aurais aimé ne pas être née archiduchesse, future reine, épouse à 14 ans car ainsi, le soir où nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu aurais pu m'enlever comme les héroïnes de ces romans d'amour qu'on m'interdisait de lire.

Pourtant, je ne regrette rien, malgré mes souhaits, pour cette simple raison :

C'est en cette vie, aussi imparfaite fut-elle, que je t'ai rencontré, que j'ai connu l'amour véritable.

Mon mari m'a aimé et je l'ai aimé en retour, avec une affection et un respect sincères.

Mais c'est toi qui m'a fait connaître l'amour dans toutes ses formes : l'amour qui fait mal certes, mais l'amour qui réchauffe, qui enflamme, qui fait vivre.

Le soir où nous nous sommes rencontrés fut l'un des plus beaux soirs de ma courte vie.

**FIN**


End file.
